


Visit at work

by AlessaKagamine



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, But we still love him, Established Relationship, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaKagamine/pseuds/AlessaKagamine
Summary: Prompt :As Shizu-chan is working at the bar, Izaya is making fun of him by giving him a blowjob.





	Visit at work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone ! So this is my first fanfiction (or at least the first I post) so I'm sorry if this is bad I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't hesitate to leave comments or advices ^^

Shizuo didn’t like the job of bartender. Really, there was always some drunkards who’d try to pick a fight with him or just upseted him because they were annoying. But at least, the pay was good enough and some nights were quite peaceful. Except when the flea decided to stop by. Usually the louse would just annoy him till the end of his shift but wouldn’t try to wreck havoc because then he would lost one of his favorite hobby : pissing him off.  
And tonight was one of this night. 

Shizuo didn’t know how he hadn’t see him before but suddenly Izaya was on the same side of the counter as him, sitting on the floor and hidden from the customers. The flea looked up at him, smirking as always and daring Shizu-chan to move him out. The bartender got at his level and tried to stay as quiet as possible :

“What the hell are you doing here ? Get out !”

“Ara Shizu-chan, that’s not a nice way to treat your boyfriend paying you a visit at work” Izaya grinned, knowing just how much he pissed the blond.

“‘m not your fucking boyfriend so get out!”

“Make me.”

Shit. It was hopeless. At least on this side Shizuo could watch him and hoped he wouldn’t try to do anything stupid. And they weren’t boyfriend. Fuck buddies at last, without the buddies part. Shizuo didn’t love the flea, he only used him for sex and the same applied to Izaya. Neither of them was in love, Shizuo was sure of that fact. And the reason he still hadn’t kill the louse, well, it was because he was good at bed, nothing else.

Yeah, that’s it. Shizuo couldn’t care less about the flea, or so he tried to convince himself. Nevertheless, now he was stuck with Izaya for the rest of his shift which would last four more hours. And Shizuo started to pray Izaya wouldn’t get bored.

 

The first hour went by rather quietly. Izaya was chatting on his phone and sometimes tried to prick Shizuo’s legs with his knife but overall it has been quite good.

The second hour, Izaya had finished playing with his phone and so he just continued to watch the blond while drinking something Shizuo had made not because he was afraid the flea was thirsty or not but because that way he would leave him work. And the fact it wasn’t too sweet according to Izaya’s taste was just to avoid any complaint, really.

The third hour was a little more tough than the first two, especially because Izaya was bored and so he decided to play tricks involving knives to Shizu-chan. After all, Izaya had granted him with his presence, he could at least play a little with him, right ?

When only hour one remained, Shizuo couldn’t help letting escaped a sight. God he swore his pants were full of hole because of the shitty flea and his knives. Izaya seemed to have calmed down a bit but Shizuo wasn’t really at ease. 

The boss of the bar came by then. She was a woman in her thirty, more or less good-looking, who always flirted with Shizuo. Of course he didn’t care and had never answer any of her invitations to drink together, but Izaya wasn’t thinking the same.

“Shizuo-kun,” The lady began, trying and failing to sound seductive “I’ll be leaving, could you please close the bar for me tonight ?

“Yes of course”

Izaya noticed the blond didn’t even looked at her when she spoke to him, too busy keeping an eye on him but then he glanced back at her, looking confusing at something Izaya couldn’t see from where he was . Thankfully there was a big mirror hanged on the wall behind Shizuo, and that way Izaya could see Shizuo’s boss had put her hand on the protozoan’s arm. 

Shizuo moved his arms a few centimeters away but the fingers kept following him as his boss rambled about some uninteresting subjects he didn’t give a fuck about.

Starting to feel angry, the blond was going to tell her to leave already when he felt his pants being unzipped. Daring looking down, Shizuo only catched a glimpse of Izaya’s face before the raven took him (or rather his cock) in his mouth. 

“Shit!” Shizuo couldn’t help but say, earning a silence giggle from Izaya and a look of surprise from his boss.

“Something’s wrong Shizuo-kun ? “

“Nothing wrong don’t worry.” He tried to reply at the same time he tried to hide a fucking moan. Fuck. Glancing at Izaya once again, the sight of the informant bobbing his head to suck him off only made him bigger. Why the seven hell was he doing this ? He was working shit! And Shizuo couldn’t move away for the only reason his pants hadn’t yet fell down was because Izaya kept them in place. There was no escape and oh god Izaya was really good at this !

“Shizuo-kun are you listening ?”

“Oh yes sorry.”

Izaya was enjoying himself. It was so much fun looking at the beast trying to not let his voice wave while speaking with his boss and now the customers. He was kinda cute. Letting the other’s length out of his mouth, the raven slowly lick the tip of his cock before devouring it again. Izaya played with his right hand with one of Shizuo’s ball, making the blond’s legs tremble slightly. 

Only three customers remained here, as Shizuo was given a blowjob by the flea. Thirty more minutes before he could close the bar and only three before he would come. Fuck. He hated Izaya, he hated him so much right now but it couldn’t bring himself to stop drowning in the sensation of the other mouth around his cock. Without noticing, Shizuo started to move his hips to come in contact with the other, just as he tried to keep a totally neutral expression on his face, which happened to be really hard because Izaya knew exactly what he could do to the blond with just a blowjob and how much Shizuo liked it, liked the way Izaya was paying attention to each of his movements, the little noises he left out each time he took all of his length in his mouth till the point Shizuo could barely see himself. 

It was getting harder to keep himself but at that point Shizuo couldn’t care less. Seriously nobody should be able to be that good and looking that sexy while giving a blowjob. Shizuo felt himself losing all his grip on reality as he was near coming but suddenly Izaya completely pulled out and sent a grin to him, making the bartender groaned. To hell with the customers, they were drunk in any case.

Izaya showed him his telephone screen where he had written a message for him : 

“Do you want me to continue or are going to close the bar and fuck me already ? ”

Shizuo gulped. He looked at the clock, he needed to stay open at least 20 minutes more but somehow that wasn’t his priority right now. 

Barely trying to not yell at the customers, he told them to get out and nearly punched one of them when he told him there were still time before the closing hour. Shizuo went to close hasty the door and by the time he turned around Izaya had already put some lube on the counter.

Not giving a fuck about the fact Izaya had planned all of this, Shizuo pushed him against the counter, earning a hiss from the flea due to the sudden pain, quickly replaced by a whimper the moment Shizuo crashed his lips against his. Showing his bartender shirt above his head, Shizuo started to trail his hands along the other body till he brushed against the raven’s cock. He was already hard he noticed just as he started to pump it. 

“Aren’t you impatient to-tonight Shizu-chan?” The raven teased.

“Like you’re one to talk.” The other groaned.

Izaya felt his control slipping away just by Shizuo’s touch. Tsk, why did a beast like him could have so much affect on him ? Tangling his fingers in blond hair, Izaya encircled Shizuo’s waist with one of his legs, pushing him closer against him. Not waiting any longer, the bartender nearly ripped off the raven’s pants when he tried to undress him. Without breaking the kiss, Shizuo caught the bottle of lube, uncapped it and poured it on his finger, still stroking Izaya. 

Izaya then felt one finger near his entrance and quickly it was pushed inside. He clenched around it, drowning in the familiar and delicious burn he experienced every time Shizuo was to aroused to be gentle, which happened quite often. 

A second finger followed the first and just when Izaya had adjusted, a third was inserted. Pushing in and out, Shizuo could felt the raven tensed around him. If the blowjob had already excited him, he was now at his limite, watching Izaya’s half closed eyes filled with lust each time Shizuo thrusted harder.  
Not being able to wait, Shizuo removed his fingers and stroked himself a little with the remains of lube still on him. He pinned Izaya once again against the counter and lifted him till his legs were around his waist. Then he pushed himself inside Izaya. A groan could be hear, from him or Izaya, neither really cared. 

Izaya scratched the other back with each thrusts Shizuo gave him. Shizuo let go of Izaya’s lips in order to attack his throat, biting him till the raven started to feel pain, but not enough to outpass the pleasure it gave to him. The same apply to Izaya’s hips, where Shizuo held him, leaving a few bruises.

Soon the room was filled with moan and groan (none of those being distinguish of belonging to Izaya or Shizuo) and sometimes Izaya’s voice begging for Shizuo to be “Faster!” or to go “Harder!” and for once the blond didn’t mind being ordered around and he gladly obeyed each demands. 

Sex with Izaya was never gentle, it was always desperate, as if every inch of their body needed to be connected together. It was never enough, they always needed more of the other and they were always willing to give themself to each other when it came to sex. 

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya cried at a particularly hard thrust, against the other mouth. 

“Fuck ! Izaya !”

The kisses became sloppy but didn’t stop, neither of them able to let go, even in order to catch a breath. A trail of saliva drop on Izaya’s chin, although he didn’t make any move to wipe it off. The heat was overwhelming, it was too hot, it was too much and they soon wouldn’t last long and so they speeded, nearly knocking Izaya out on the counter.

It only took ten more seconds for Izaya to come, yelling Shizuo’s name and soon the blond released himself inside the raven, leaving the two of them panting afterwards. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, Shizuo thought after leaning for a last kiss, when the flea stop by at work.


End file.
